What If Chandler Bing Didn't Exist?
by AnotherFriend
Summary: What if you wished for something you never intended to happen? What if the one you truly love doesn't remember you at all? What if all of your friends think that you're a stranger? All of this is going to happen to Chandler Bing when he least expects it. Full summary inside
1. Full Summary of the Story

**What if you wished for something you never intended to happen? What if the one you truly love doesn't remember you at all? What if all of your friends think that you're a stranger?**

**All of this is going to happen to Chandler Bing when he least expects it.**

**After getting into many arguments with his wife, Monica Geller, and his friends, Chandler Bing decides that he has had enough of this world and wishes that he has separated from Ross after college so that he could meet his "real friends".**

**But little did he know that on that exact day, when he drives out of town because he doesn't want to be near his friends and family, a mighty storm arrived and Chandler is forced to stay at a nearby hotel. What he didn't know was that when he returned home, no one recognised and knew him at all. How does Chandler Bing cope with this situation?**

**What if, Chandler Bing didn't exist? - A F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanfiction that will have some tears, smiles, romance and most of all friendship.**

**A/N: You don't necessarily have to watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S to understand the story. But would be best if you don't want any surprises.**


	2. Author's Note

**This book is based on the American Sitcom F.R.I.E.N.D.S. This is a Fan Fiction and none of the characters belong to me. I write what happens, so that is copyright but nothing else is mine.**

**And also, if they continued F.R.I.E.N.D.S, I doubt that these characters will do what they will do in this book. This event is most likely not supposed to start, it's just from my imagination.**

**In this novel, Monica and Chandler still live in Apartment 20, so they don't move, but stay with the babies. In Apartment 19, Joey lives there by himself, and Ross and Rachel with Emma live in the building next door in Ross' Apartment. Phoebe is in her own apartment. This is just my setting for my book.**

**The year this story is in is 2005, a year after F.R.I.E.N.D.S ended.**

**Main character is Chandler and this is all Chandler's points of view. Sometimes it is going to be without Chandler and so no POV for him, but just plain narration. So, that means there are more characters in here besides him, but I put him only in the characters section because it wouldn't be really fair if I only put 3 other characters in.**

**This is my first F.R.I.E.N.D.S fan fic and would love it if you commented. If I get good feedback from this book, I'll make more F.R.I.E.N.D.S fan fics.**

***** New paragraph for Chandler**

**- New paragraph for the rest of the characters**

**~~~ End of chapter**


	3. Chapter One: What Do You Want From Me?

**Chapter One: What Do You Want From Me?**

* * *

"Mon, I have told you tons of times, I am sick and tired of this," I complained.

"What do you want Chandler?" Monica argued back. Man, I hated it when we were fighting.

"I don't know, I just feel like I'm busy 24/7. I just want a break! I mean, from taking care of the babies to work, I just don't think I can handle it."

"Chandler, all you do is complain all about your work and how you would say you've done heaps of work and you actually haven't done _an-y-thing._"

"Yes I have! I've..." I looked around the room and tried to find something that I've done. "You know what, it doesn't matter, as long as I am helping the family with the income, I am helping with something."

"But what about me Chandler? You don't think that I try my hardest too?" I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. "I mean, I stay home, and look after our children while you go out to work and hang out with your guys there, and when you return home after some beer, you go to sleep while I have to work night shift at the restaurant."

"I never forced you to work like that, you were the one who said that we needed the money."

"But we do, Chandler. Have you forgotten what you said to me when you proposed?" Oh gosh, here we go again. "You promised that you would do anything to make me happy." She was full on crying now and was struggling to speak. Now I know that I should've calmed her down and hug her, but I was just so angry, so frustrated with my life.

"Look Mon, I never wanted you to feel like there's so much pressure, but I am just so sick and tired of this." I rubbed my forehead.

"Chandler what have you got to complain?!" Monica was furious with me now. This is it. I've done it, I've gone past the line again. I was lost for words. But I was angry, angry at her that I put so much effort and she gets to win.

"I just wish that I grew apart from Ross after college so that I wouldn't have to deal with this.." I said under my breath. Unfortunately, I could tell Monica heard me and I could tell she was going to burst out crying. "You know, you better be careful what you wish for.." she said in between sniffs.

She went to get some tissues and wiped her tears away. "You know what? I'm just going to go to my room, and you think about your decisions and what you are going to do." With that she walked into her room, slammed the door while bursting into tears and left me feeling guilty. I was just left in the room not knowing what to do.

I was still pretty angry at her but I needed to calm down so I decided to go across to Joey's apartment where Ross, Joey, Phoebe and Rachel were hanging out. I guess they heard us fighting and left. I went over and sat on the barcalounger. Ross was the first to talk.

"What was it this time?"

"Oh, it's nothing, it was just another stupid fight," I replied glumly.

Joey walked over to where Ross and I were standing and sat on the armrest of the barcalounger.

"Dude, that's like your..." he stopped and tried to count how many fghts Monica and I have had. He gave up soon enough - it was Joey. "Whatever the number, you've had like so many fights this week."

"I know, I know.." I replied, still angry about what we were talking about. "I just don't know what to do."

"What was the fight about this time?" Rachel came over and leaned on top of the barcalounger.

"I don't know.. it was all a blur. Something to do with money?"

"You know that I'm will hunt you down and kill you if you do anything if you hurt my sister." Ross threatened.

I was going to laugh, but I just wasn't in the mood. "It's not my fault, I mean, she was the one who started it."

"Oh, please Chandler, what did she say to you?" Phoebe was the one to come now.

"She, you know, told me that I wasn't doing enough work and yet I still go to work like any father would and earn money."

"Yes, but she looks after the babies _and_ works in the restaurant. You gotta see the bigger picture here," Rachel stroked my arm.

I stood up from the barcalounger. "I don't care! I still deserve some respect and still, I try my hardest!" I protested. Couldn't anyone see it from my point of view?

"Chandler, we're just saying that Monica tries her hardest and that she shouldn't be stressed over this. You should be the bigger person here Chandler," I heard Rachel say.

"Yeah Chandler, my sister couldn't have fallen into you for your jokes.." Ross chuckled at his own joke and I just stared at him blankly which made him make a nervous giggle and stop.

"Chandler you have to understand that Monica is right, and that she is really working her heart out!" Phoebe commented. Why was everybody against me?

"You know what? I've had enough of this. Why are you all on Monica's side? I don- I don't need this right now," I replied to all of them. "There's only so much that I can do!"

With that, I stormed out of the room and slammed the door. I heard Joey and Ross shouting, but he was cut by the slam of the door.

"Chand-!"

"Chandler Bing you come back here right now! You better not leave my little sister or I will kill you!"

I heard the door open just as I was about to go downstairs, Joey caught up with me.

"Chandler, you're Monica's husband, _and_ my best friend. So, please, stay.."

I knew that he was pleading me, but I was just so stressed and angry. I shook my head slightly.

"I can't deal with this right now, Joe. I have to leave."

I took off down the stairs and left Joey trying to catch me, but I guess he gave up. I ran over to my car and drove away as fast as I could.

Joey returned back to his apartment, saddened by the fact that his best friend left him.

"So, what happened?" Ross asked.

"He left.. he said that he couldn't deal with this right now.."

"Oh, God.." Rachel was speechless. "I guess someone has to tell Monica.."

"No, no we don't." Ross argued.

"Ross, Monica's going to find out soon enough."

"Then we'll just have to try and avoid that won't we?"

"We'll just have to find him, I'm sure we will be able to. He probably just freaked out again or something just like on his wedding day." Phoebe suggested.

"I'll stay here and look after Monica," Rachel said. "Make sure that she doesn't find out as well as calm her down."

"Great, Joey, Phoebe and I will look everywhere, we'll do everything we can to find him." Ross took his coat as they made their way to the door.

Rachel was left leaning on the table with her hands on her face. "Oh good God Chandler.. what have you done..?" And she made her way to Monica's room to comfort her.

* * *

**So... how did I do? That's the first chapter finished! It killed me to write Monica and Chandler fighting as well as Chandler fighting with his friends. So I hope you liked it and that it also killed you too when they were fighting. And now you know why I said that this story would probably never happen - Monica and Chandler wouldn't fight.. that long.**

**Please COMMENT/VOTE/FOLLOW. I will appreciate it so much! Thanks for reading and I hope you continue on either when I have updated it or now! Thanks once again!**


	4. Chapter Two: Driving In The Rain

**Chapter Two: Driving In The Rain**

* * *

My hands were sweating on the steering wheel and I couldn't think straight. All of a sudden it started to get darker, as it was in the evening. I looked up at the sky, and the clouds were turning grey.

"Looks like it's about to rain," I said to myself. "Perfect weather for the perfect day."

I sighed. Why did Monica and I have to fight? It was a stupid fight. Well basically, stupid fight_s_. And soon enough, just as I thought, it started to rain - heavily too. I did what any person would do and wipe the windscreen and turn on my headlights, seeing that it was almost pitch black.

A thought just struck me. 'Where am I even going?' I was just so angry that I don't even know what I was doing. I puffed. 'I suppose I should just return back home then.'

Just when I was about to turn the car around, thunder and lightning struck and somehow it hit a tree branch which caused it to fall and break down. Luckily, it was still far from here but it didn't stop the police from coming all sorts of directions.

About five minutes later, I was stuck in a traffic jam, with blue and red lights flashing everywhere. Apparently, there were some cars that got hit by the branch. I honked my horn once, twice and I heard others do the same. I leaned on my steering wheel and rubbed my face. All of a sudden, I hear someone tap against the window of my car. I turned to see a police officer looking down on me. I rolled down my window to see what he wanted to tell me as the raindrops splattered on my face.

"Hello, sir, where are you going to be heading off to?"

"Oh, well, actually I was just going to head back home," I replied, pointing to the back.

"Well, I'm sorry, but the road is blocked for now. It shall be open in the morning. Do you have a place to stay?"

I was alarmed. I didn't know where to go and I had no place to stay. I shook my head stiffly, my mouth agape, still shocked having no place for the night.

"That's fine, there are quite a few people that don't. I suggest you go to the hotel nearby over there," he pointed to a hotel no bigger than the apartment building. I suppose it was better than no place to stay at all.. I nodded my head and pursed my lips.

"Thanks, I'll be heading there after there aren't any ca-" I looked around and suddenly there were cars around and no cars blocking the way. "Never mind.." I said nervously. "So, uh, this hotel, what is it called?"

"Dharric Kurbe."

'Dharric Kurbe..' I said to myself. Strange name.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"Oh, no, that's fine." And I closed the window, wiped my face which was wet from the rain, and sped off to this Dharric Kurbe.

"Have you found him yet?" Ross, Joey and Phoebe met up in front of the coffee shop.

"No, it's like he disappeared!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Where could he have gone?" Ross ran his hand through his hair. "We checked everywhere. We even checked his office where he hid from Monica on his wedding day."

"How could he have done this to me?' Joey shouted.

Ross and Phoebe looked at him and raised their eyebrow. Joey made a nervous chuckle.

"I mean Monica.. cause she's more important. Obviously." Ross and Phoebe looked away and Joey smirked to himself and shook his head.

"When we find him, I am going to kill him for running out on my sister like that!"

"Sweetie, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Rachel soothing Monica's arm.

"I just wish that he would listen..." Monica sighed. "I know that he's been helping, it's just that I am tired. Stressed. Hopeless."

"Aw sweetie, I hate seeing you like this." Rachel gave her a frown and hugged her. "Chandler said that the fight was about money?"

"What? No! It was about responsibility and how he wasn't helping me!" Monica turned angry all of a sudden. "Why would he think it was about money?!"

"N-now, just calm down." Rachel was starting to freak out as Monica was dangerously strong and could hurt her. She's been in fights with her and she really didn't want another replay.

"Where is he anyway? Didn't he go over to Joey's and went to talk to you guys?"

"Yes.. yes, he was.."

"So.. where is he _now?_" Her words slurred as she wanted to know the truth.

"He's still over there w-with Ross and Joey." She pointed behind her back, her mouth quivering hoping that Monica wouldn't keep on going. But this made her even more anxious and curious.

"Let me go talk to him." Monica started to stand up from the bed but Rachel pushed her back down again. "Rachel?!"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Well-" Rachel thought of something that could could distract her. "Well, then you would _lose_, you wouldn't want that would you?"

Monica looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "How would I _lose_?" She said, imitating Rachel's expression.

Rachel thought that that would be enough.. sadly not. She thought for a while thinking of their discussion. She clicked her fingers and her eyes widened. "Ahah! You said that you were waiting on _Chandler _to talk to you. But if you and talk to Chandler, then he'll think that you _gave up,_" Rachel emphasised the words so much to make sure that Monica wouldn't go over there.

Monica thought about it for a second. "You're right! Then he'll think that it's okay to do it again!"

"That's right." Rachel secretly smiled. 'Well done Rach, saved yourself from a _whole_ lot of trouble.' She chuckled and turned back to Monica. "Alright, so why don't you just lie down, it's been a long day."

Monica nodded, "It really was."

* * *

**So that's another chapter guys! Enjoying the story? I am so sorry, it's not the best chapter, I had a bit of a writer's block! So.. getting mysterious yet..? Do you think that Chandler was stopped by the police officer coincidentally..? Do you think he was sent to the hotel by coincidence? And do you think that Ross will actually "kill" Chandler?**

**Please COMMENT/VOTE/FOLLOW if you are really liking it so far! Would mean the world to shouldn't be too long.. Thank you so much once again! xx**


	5. Chapter Three: Hotel Strange?

**Chapter Three: Hotel Strange**

* * *

As I drove up to the lane of the hotel, it was pitch black and the flashlights on my car were shining brightly against wall of the hotel. The car wheels on the wet gravel made a sound and wished for the best that the tyre didn't tear. I looked at the hotel and something didn't look quite right. It was too small to have been a hotel.. but I saw the words right there in the top left - HOTEL. I gave a little sigh as I took out my umbrella and opened it disappointingly. How did I ever get in this mess? Then it just came screaming back at me.. the fight. The rain was still pelting down like crazy and I rushed undercover inside the hotel.

I peered inside and closed up my umbrella to see a lady, smiling at me.

"Hi, can I help you?"

I was a bit startled at first, but I finally managed to get my mouth to move.

"Um, yes. Can I please have a room for the night?"

"Let me just check..." She walked over to a bench. "Come over here to the registering and I'll see if I can hook you up."

I smiled and scoffed a bit. "With a woman?" I said in a deep voice while acting cool. Well.. what I thought was cool.

She gave me a look which made me realise that she didn't want to play any jokes right now. I made a nervous chuckle.

"Hi, I'm Chandler; I make jokes when I'm uncomfortable," I held out my hand for her to shake, but she just left me hangin'. I gave an uncomfortable cough and looked away.

"I'm sorry sir, there aren't any available rooms."

"Say what?" She caught me by surprise. I leaned in as if I didn't hear correctly. "See, there was this policeman guy that was outside and it was raining and the road was blocked so he told me to come here."

"I'm sorry, but there aren't any available rooms for the night."

"Wait, wait, is this because of that joke I made? Cause I didn't mean any of that. See, I'm married." I showed her the ring that Monica placed on my ring finger on our wedding day. The flashback just appeared in my head like it was just yesterday. My face saddened as I twisted the ring around my finger, and I could see that the lady was just staring at me.

She opened her mouth but hesitated, but I guess she really wanted to know. "I know this is none of my business... but why are you here without your wife?"

"Because we had a fight..." I replied, still wondering how it ever happened.

"Ohhhhhhh," she sounded as if she figured something out.

"What?" I was curious. Why did she sound as if she knew why I was here?

"Uh, nothing, nothing." She replied quickly, but gave a hint of a smile, as if not wanting me to find out.

"Let me just check again.."

"Yeah, yeah, you do that.." I said pointing to the register.

"Well, you're just in luck, we do have a spare room. Number 17." How did I _not_ see that coming? Other than that I was shocked and was so stunned. That was the date that Monica and I got married. Surely it was just pure coincidence... Right?

Just that moment, the telephone rang and the lady picked it up. She looked at me and held her finger up. "Just one second."

Though the call was not on speaker phone, I could still hear some muffling and the words were cut off. "Who is it, Darth Vader?" I scoffed.

She glared back at me with her cold stare still listening to the caller. I couldn't make out what she was trying to say cause all she said in this side of the call were 'Mhmm,'s and 'Yep,'s and just nodding. Occasionally, I could see that she was peering at me and when I turned to look closer to see why, her eyes were in a different position - not looking at me. I began to be suspicious, but I think she knew that I was starting to become impatient.

"Yeah, he's here." She whispered quietly to the phone and put it down. I couldn't help but over hear.

"What do you _mean_, he's here?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry, we were talking about the guest before. He is a special guest and came from the other side of the world." She was thinking fast, but it was really believable.

I just nodded dumbly and replied with a simple, "Oh, ok." Still a little rattled from all of this I rubbed my face hoping to calm down and relax a bit.

I saw the lady get the key and began walking to a hallway and looked at me. "Right through here."

My legs began to work as I walked towards her and she pointed to a room. This is where you are going to be staying. I walked inside the room and looked around. It reminded me a bit of the apartment. It had a sort of homey look to it. I put my hands on my hips casually and looked back at the lady. "Not bad, it's a pretty decent room."

She smiled. "Ah, yes, we provide the very best for our guests..." It might have just been me or because I was tired, but she had a sort of sparkle in her eyes that glinted by the light. I squinted, just to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating, but it went away. I walked up to her and she gave me the key to the room.

"Thank you Ms...?"

"Barbara, my name's Barbara."

"Thank you Barbara," I smiled and she walked off. I closed the door and got ready for bed.

I laid in my bed looking at the ceiling, still listening to the thunder and lightning going on outside and thought about what I should do tomorrow. I crossed my hands together and I felt the ring from my wedding day. I looked at the shiny diamond in the middle and it reminded me of Monica - how clean she was and how clean the diamond was. I smiled as I remembered the times when she fussed about things. It was so cute how she cared so much of little things. I guess I admit it. I miss Monica. She is my wife after all. Tomorrow, I'll say sorry, and hope that things will go well from then on. I smiled at myself as I slowly drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! Another chapter is finished and hope you enjoyed it! Do you think that Chandler will apologise..? Or maybe something might stop him? Some questions for you to venture and plus, they add mystery to the book! ;) And I hope you're getting the little jokes I made throughout the story!**

**Please COMMENT/VOTE/FOLLOW! Don't be shy! All comments are appreciated and votes are as well! I will try and update at least once every 3-4 days. I think that's all.. thank you so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter Four: What The Hell!

**Chapter Four: What The Hell?!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a sense of tingle in my body. I shook it away as I turned to the side to sit on the bedside. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes, my hair aloof, as I struggled to keep my eyes open. I stretched my arms and yawned and realised that I was still in my work clothes and groaned again. The fight. The hotel. Monica. It all sank back into me now. But it's all okay now, cause I'm going to see Monica and tell her I'm sorry. And then we'll have this big kiss and we'll be back together – a happy couple. Until the next fight comes along… Eh, we'll deal with that when we're up to it.

I grabbed the room key that Barbara gave me yesterday and walked out the door. "Goodbye hotel room, and say hello to my sweet, sweet apartment." I sniggered and I threw the key and caught it, excited that I don't have to sleep in a stranger's room.

I walked to the desk where I checked in last night to see Barbara smiling at me.

"Did you have a good sleep, Mr. Bing?"

"Yes, though I felt a little tingly this morning." I shrugged my shoulders. "Must've just been me. And you can just call me Chandler if you want." I saw her eyes glint in the light, just like last night. "Say, uh, did you put diamonds in your eyes?" I smirked.

She chuckled. "So you're always like this?"

"Well, I'm afraid so…" I replied, thinking back to all the times - a lot - when I have cracked up a joke. "Anyway, here's the key from yesterday." I put the key on the table and slid it across to her.

"Well actually… you can keep that, you never know what can happen…"

"You mean I can just keep this and just come here anytime I want..?" I was a little confused. I mean what about the other guests? Maybe they received a lot money from the guy before that was "special" and just stopped caring. She nodded as I took the key back hesitantly. "Alright then.." Did she know I was going to come back to this place? Nah, can't be.. "Time to get back to the wife, probably missing me right now." I grinned at myself.

"Oh, yes, you go do that." She had a peculiar smile which made me still curious, but I just replied with a forced smile that I hope she didn't notice.

I started to walk to my car, but steadily, thinking that something was going to happen. It was still wet from the rain with those water droplets everywhere. I opened my car door and hopped in. I started the engine and the car was running smoothly. Hm, nothing wrong over here.. I drived back home still wondering why Barbara was looking at me like that. Was she hitting on me? She knew I was married and plus, she was rather old.. well, you could say middle-aged. Probably 20 years older than me. I shook that thought away and I just thought that I was over-reacting and that she was being a nice hotel person. Definitely not more than that.

As I reached the apartment building, memories flooded in my head and the fight hit me like a grenade. Questions started popping into my head that I never thought of unti this very moment like: Will Monica forgive me? Will she still be angry? Will she kill me? Like actually kill me, not like Ross' kicking ass thing. You know how hard she can hit me gently? Oh god, I _really _hope she doesn't punch me. One time she did it, I had a bruise for like a whole month! Anyway, I walked into the building, and saw the familiar stairs and clinbed up them. Just before I reached the apartment door 20, I took a deep breath in and just hoped for the best.

I reached out for the door handle and clutched it, taking a pause and another deep breath in and out. I hesitated but then I thought 'now or never' and just opened the door quickly. Only I couldn't, because the chain was locking it.

"Mon! I think the door's stuck!" I yelled, hoping that she will unlock it and wishing that she won't get mad. I heard her voice ring through my ears.

"Who is it?"

"It's the pizza delivery guy!" I joked.

"Sorry, we didn't order any pizza.." I could hear her mutter something about 'taking the pizza anyway' and then finally opened the door. When I saw her, my mouth opened wide enough to see the back of my mouth.

I said the first thing that entered my mind. "Monica, why are you so fa-a-a," I stopped myself when I heard the words coming out. "How many things did you eat last night?" Monica was so overweight, I couldn't believe my eyes! She looked exactly what she looked like in high school except older.

She had a confused look on her face when she saw that I wasn't holding anything and I could also tell she was a bit offended when I said that.

"I-I'm sorry, do I know you?"

At first I thought she was joking, so I just went along with it. "It's Chandler Bing, your sexy husband," I tried doing my sexy face but she looked shaken up so I guess it didn't work. "And seriously, what happened?" Her face was still the same. Confused and shocked at the same time.

"I have no idea who you are and why would I be your wife?"

I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable now. "Okay, look, we need to talk." I walked in and grabbed her wrist and we made our way to the sofa. I felt like I was dragging her, and sure enough, I was. Wow, either I turned to be really strong, or that Monica has gone really weak. I stopped walking and turned to her. I held both her hands and looked into her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just being a jerk.. if you want me to help around more, I will." I solemny told her. But then that didn't last long. "And what happened to this?" I pointed at her body in the nicest way possible, adding a bit of joke into it.

"Okay, now I really don't know what you're talking about," she let her arms down from my hands.

"Monica, this is serious, why are you acting like this?"

She turned it back on me. "Why are _you_ acting like this? I don't even know you and you just came into my apartment and started holding my hands. Don't you know that that is weird?" She raised an eyebrow as I stood there aghast. Was she being serious? I have never seen her more puzzled in her life.

"You mean you have no idea who I am?"

"Not a clue!" was her simple remark.

I stood there, mouth agape, eyes widened, staring at her. What the hell happened?!

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! This is the part where it's supposed to get suspenseful as well as mysterious! Another chapter done, hope you guys liked it! Maybe Monica's playing a joke? If it is real, how do you think Chandler will get out of this mess? And you know why Monica was so called "f-a-a-a-" don't you? If you don't you'll find out the answer soon in these upcoming chapters.**

**Please COMMENT/VOTE/FOLLOW! Please do not be shy and all comments and votes are appreciated! Especially follows! Update shouldn't be too long. Thanks for reading once again!**


	7. Chapter Five: No, No, NO!

**Chapter Five: No, No, NO!**

* * *

My head started spinning and I started hyperventilating as I clutched my hand on my chest, trying to take this all in and believe that this was actually happening. I gasped for breath as I tried to mouth the words 'paper bag, paper bag. while reaching my arm out.

"Oh my God! Alright, alright." She went into the cupboards and tried to find some paper bags but failed.

"Try that cupboard over there," I pointed at the cupboard where I knew the bags were - still not breathing properly, by the way. She edged her way over there, probably thinking that it was impossible that the bags were in there. I shook my hand ferociously signalling to hurry up. She quickly opened the cupboard and she saw the paper bags. She took them out and gasped as I saw her hand shaking.

"Ho-How did y-you know you were in h-here...?" she stammered, finding it hard to pronounce words.

"Ju-jus-jus," I pointed to the bag, hoping that she was still aware that I was still breathing in and out without any oxygen.

"Oh, right!" She handed the bag to me, which I snatched, gratefully by the way, hoping that my life didn't end this way.

I breathed in and out quickly at first, but luckily oxygen finally came into my lungs and I took the bag away from my mouth. I puffed out my cheeks as my hands went on my hips.

"You can keep the paper bag by the way." She joked. I showed a hint of a smile, but seriously, who would smile at a situation like this?

Just as I thought it wasn't going to get anymore weird, I saw Rachel come out of our guest bedroom.

"Hey Monic-" She saw me and stopped talking and looked confused as much as Monica was. "Um, who's this?"

"I have no idea, he just came in and told me he was the pizza guy but when I opened the door, he didn't have any pizza!" She whined, half complaining, half baffled on what had happened. "And then things got all weird and he said he was my husband... and he was just hyperventilating."

I looked at the both of them and they stared at me like some stranger, which apparently I was. "Not you too, Rachel!" I complained. "And Ross, Joey, Phoebe don't know me as well?!"

"How do you know my brother? And I do not know any Joey whatsoever, and Phoebe left as my roommate because of something.." I guess she didn't want to go into details with an unknown person.

"Ok, firstly, Ross was my roommate in college," I started to tell her how I knew him but Monica just cut me off with a laugh. "What?"

"Well, for starters, he was a _loner _in college," she giggled thinking back to the time when he was in college. "I mean, I even had more friends than that _loser_!" She looked proud of herself as if it was the entire school. "I know it was just a couple more.. but still," I saw Rachel pat her back as she was getting a little depressed herself since she didn't have much friends back then.

"No, but, wait, wait, wasn't I a friend of Ross?" And in fact, I was certain that I was.

"Well if you were, he didn't really talk much about you.." Monica started, being a bit cautious, probably still wondering if I was telling the truth or not.

"Look, you've go to believe me, I'm your husband, and we live together and have two adopted children." I looked at her, still trying my best to convince her. But by this rate, I could tell she would rather believe me if I gave her a million dollars.

"And you," I said looking at Rachel. "What happened to you and Ross?"

"Ross? As in me and Monica's geeky older brother?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no way in _hell_ is that ever going to happen!"

"What? Why?" I was just so confused. Did I really wreck everybody's lives? In a way, I was proud that without me, the world wouldn't be the same, but right now, I needed to concentrate on why in the world I was not, apparently, existing.

"You two were like the best couple ever! Besides me and Monica, of course," I smiled at the thought of us together but apparently this Monica doesn't get it.

"If you guys don't know who I am, then.. what am I still doing here..?" I started to back out to the door slowly, one step at a time. There was no point. No one knew me and if I explained, they would probably soon take me to the hospital or just leave me.

"Yeah, you totally should do that," I heard Monica, or was it Rachel? My head was a blur, I didn't know anything that was happening, I was so utterly confused.

I reached out for the doorknob which was just behind me, twisted it and pull it forward. I turned away slowly, as I watched them two just watching and staring at me. I saw Rachel reach her arm out in my direction and 'shooed' me away while mouthing 'bye' in a smile. I gave them a forced smile and stepped outside as I closed the door slowly behind me.

I sat on the step outside as I breathed out a deep sigh. Was this literally happening to me? Do I really not exist? I had so many questions on my mind but the biggest one that was filling my head was this: HOW did this happen? Like who in the world would want to do this to me?

"Someone who hates me I'll bet," I whispered to myself, answering the question that I was thinking of.

All of a sudden I realised something. I rubbed the side of my head, my temples, and closed my eyes shut.

"No.. no.. no!"

Was it because of that woman, Barbara? Why the hell would she do that to me? When I'm going back to the hotel, she is gonna get one hell of a... Nah, who am I kidding? I'm the funny guy, not the ass-kicking guy. Like, I don't lie like Ross, who has done some, apparently, 'karat_ay_' (which is in his expression), and I don't quite believe that he has done some anyway. I groaned as I rubbed my face, up and down, trying to take pressure out of all of this, but by this rate, I doubt that that will be happening.

Just then, I heard the door from Joey's apartment, Apartment Door number 19, screech open. At first I thought it was Joey from the apartment asking for more food from our place, but instead it was an old man with white hair and someone that was pretty familiar. Yep, you guessed it. It was Mr. Heckles. I was actually startled by his appearance and stood up quickly.

"Mr. Heckles? You're not dead?" He stared at me blankly.

"I could be dead."

"And you don't live in this apartment."

"I could live in this apartment."

"Oh God, this is making me so confused..." And I just started to race to my car, knowing where I was headed. I needed answers. I'm off to go to Dharric Kurbe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you are lovin' this story so far! It's getting pretty mysterious, well I hope you think of it that way! I hope you are also feeling for Chandler.. I mean, imagine a world where no one recognises you! Ooooh, scary!**

**Please COMMENT/VOTE/FOLLOW. I seriously appreciate ALL comments, votes and especially follows, and I'm not just saying it to everybody! AND, you'll get a dedication! Update in 3-4 days.. hopefully, depends, but I'll know you'll understand! Thanks for reading once more!**


	8. Chapter Six: Let The Flashbacks Begin

**Chapter Six: Let The Flashbacks Begin**

* * *

I arrived, puffing like crazy. I forgot that my lung capacity was still small from smoking. Monica hated me smoking. She always told me that it was either her or the cigarette pack. Of course I chose her. I raced to the front door of the hotel and just leapt in.

"What happened?! What the hell did you do to me?" I shouted at Barbara. I saw her just smiling down at me.

"Is something wrong, Chandler?" She gave me a sly grin as she leaned on the bench with her arms crossed together.

"You.. you did this didn't you?!"

"Do what?" She made an innocent face. Yeah, like I could fall for that!

"No one remembers me. Not even my wife, my friends, no one at ALL!" She gave me a look saying 'really?' I rolled my eyes. "Apart from you, which I don't even know why you still remember me, so obviously it must be yo-u-u-u.." my voice trailed off into uncertainty. "R-i-igh-h-h-t…?"

She gave me a chuckle and sighed. "Oh, Chandler…" She shook her head smiling and just went to the door that was just behind her.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?" She smiled, looked at me and closed the door behind her. I quickly ran over to the door and tried to open it. But it was locked. Of course. I groaned as I banged the palm of my hand to the door. Pain struck like pins and needles on my hand as I shook it off. Trying not to make any sounds like it hurt me, I just put my hand between my knees but I just couldn't help myself but make a screeching sound. I shook it off once again and just blew deeply. Sooner or later, the pain went away and I put my hands in my pockets, thinking, 'What am I gonna do now?' Just then, I felt a key, and relief swept through my body. It was the key that Barbara had let me keep. It was totally her! I mean, who else could it have been? She obviously knew that I was going to use the key later, why else could she have let me keep it? I am so gonna catch her!

"Ahah, the _MESSERS_ become the _MESSEES_!" Now that I heard that out loud, I think it was _so_ much better with Monica in the picture. Now it just feels _stupid_.. I made a smug face and walked off to the room Number 17, which I distinctly remember was the date of our wedding day. I was still so struck about how that ended up being the number to my door. I mean, that is so stalkish.. either that it was pure coincidence.. which I still highly doubt by the way. I put the key in without hesitation, turned the lock as I heard a click on the other side. I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it as I pushed it open. The familiar scent of the room swept into my nose as I remembered that I had gone to sleep here last night. I took a breath in and out and sighed as I walked to the edge of the bed. I sat down and I felt the creases of the bed and blanket, smooth but partially hard. I put both my hands beside my thighs as I put my weight evenly on both of them. I looked down to the ground, a light greyish-greenish carpet with some fabric out of place. I closed my eyes as I imagined what I have done that affected my friends…

_-FLASHBACK-_

It was Rachel's birthday and Ross was leaving to go to his dig in China. Rachel was opening presents and Monica, Phoebe, Joey and his girlfriend and I were all sitting around the coffee table.

"Who's this from?"

"Oh, that's Ross's," I replied, on behalf of Ross who had given the present for Rachel to me for me to give on to Rachel.

Rachel opened it and had such a surprised look on her face, but it looked gentle and soft. "Oh... Oh my God. He remembered…"

"Remembered what?" Phoebe looked over.

"It was like months ago. We were walking by this antique store, and I saw this pin in the window, and I told him it was just like one my grandmother had when I was a little girl. Oh! I can't believe he remembered!" She looked at the pin and put her hand on her chest, dazzled by such a small plane. I was starting to become a little resentful.. just a bit.

"Well, sure, but can you play it on a plane?" I tap on the Travel Scrabble that I had given to her for her present before she opened Ross'.

"Oh, it's so pretty. This must have cost him a fortune," Phoebe commented on it.

"I can't believe he did this," Monica was now looking at it, all 3 girls charmed by the ring as if it was a moth to a flame - that only worked on women. Seriously now? It was just a tiny, stupid little pin thing that you can hardly see!

"Come on, Ross? Remember back in college, when he fell in love with Carol and bought her that ridiculously expensive crystal duck?"

Everyone was silent and they began to look at me. At first I had no idea what was going on, until I saw Rachel's super shocked face.

"What did you just say?"

Shit. Crap. Why the hell did I just say that? I was freaking out. Ross would kill me if he knew what I said! I could feel my heart pumping out of my chest as I tried my best to hide it all in. But there is one word to describe that action. Impossible.

"Ahem..." I gave a massive uncomfortable cough, "Uh-h-m-m... C-c-rystal duck." I looked around frantically trying for someone to say something to help me but I saw Joey shrinking down in his seat, probably not wanting to get in the middle of it and everyone else looking away. And all I saw was Rachel looking at me trying to get something straight.

"No, no, no... the, um, the... 'love' part?" I could tell her voice was shaky, still not believing that I actually said that. Yeah, neither could I.

**"**F-hkah... flennin..." I raised my hand trying to explain but all that came out was my stupid stuttering voice.

"Oh... my God." I put my knuckles to my forehead, my eyes tightly shut and my mouth pursed. This was all too much to take in. I could tell Rachel was stunned and speechless.

I rubbed my temples backwards; my head was really starting to hurt. "Oh, no-no-no-no-no..."

I could feel Joey pat my right leg playfully. "That's good, just keep rubbing your head. That'll turn back time." I was about to say to him to leave the dumb jokes to me, but I was certainly not in the mood. He gave me a thumbs up and just sank back in his seat.

I chuckled at how that went. I must have looked so stupid… but it did turn our lives around. Ross and Rachel together, not apart, though their meaningless discussions on if they were on a break or not really is disappointing. Like how many times were they together and apart? I really did make a difference in their lives, I mean, I started their relationship! And to think that I made a huge mistake! So basically, now that I don't "exist" – which I still don't get by the way – they're not together and possible hate each other more than they were having arguments on if they were on a break or not.

Let's see now, what about another happy couple? Phoebe and Mike.. What impact did I have on them? There must be something..

_-FLASHBACK-_

Phoebe and Monica just left the coffee shop, Central Perk, because Phoebe said Mike's name instead of David when we were just about to go to Barbados. So that just left me and Phoebe's boyfriend David, who just got back together after Mike and her broke up. Apparently Mike didn't want to get married, and Phoebe did.. it was a complicated and a very long story.

I was reading the newspaper, well, flicking through it and David after hearing Phoebe say 'Mike and I,' instead of his name turned to me. "Well, Phoebe's still pretty hung up on that Mike, huh?"

"I wouldn't read too much into it." Yeah.. I replied the best I could.

"Still you know, a girl calls you by your ex-boyfriend's name, that-that's not a good thing, right?" He was still forcing me to say something, as if I was gonna give him really good advice. I closed my newspaper and looked up at him.

"David, let me stop you there 'cause I think I see where this is going. I'm not very good at giving advice. So if you want advice, go to Ross, Monica, or... Joey, if the thing you wanna advice about is pizza toppings or burning sensation when you pee."

"Sorry, I just... I wish there was something I could do, you know?" He walked over to the table and started to sit down while I started to pick up my newspaper again. "Well, you know… Phoebe..."

"Seriously, we're gonna do this?" I replied, when I heard him continue as I put down my newspaper once again and looked at him. Only my fingertips were touching it while I made a smile with a forced chuckle.

"I'm sorry, uh... I just wish I could make her forget about Mike already, you know... Why did Phoebe and Mike break up?"

I said the first thing that came into my head. "Oh, because his penis was too big." I looked down and I could tell he that that wasn't what he was looking for. "I'm sorry, that's the kind of thing I do." I gave a weird chuckle as I told him the truth. And also, the reason I said that was because Monica always tells me not to give advice and to just make a random joke on the spot when someone asks for it. "They broke up because Mike didn't want to get married. Hey, what if you just let Phoebe know you'd be open to marriage?" I flicked through my paper.

"That's great! That's great! I-I'll propose to her!" He exclaimed so suddenly, I had no choice but to look up at him again for the millionth time.

"What?"

"Well, I was probably going to do it at some point."

"N-no I didn't mean now..." I started.

"Why not? It's brilliant!" He stopped and looked at another view and started talking to what I suppose was an imaginary Mike. "Goodbye Mike, we'll see you at the wedding, fella!" He paused and looked at the actual person he was staring at. "Well, we probably won't invite you to the wedding..." He looked back at me. "Thank you, Chandler. Sincerely."

"Well, you're welcome! Glad I could help." A job well done I thought to myself. Never again. David started to stand up and grabbed his coffee mug and looked at me once more.

"How do you think I should propose?"

I stared down at my newspaper, and not looking at him I replied, "David, I'm pretending to read here!" After that, he just left me alone. Thank God!

Ah yes, that talk with David the scientist guy! That turned things around… I told Monica what I did and she didn't seem too happy about it. In fact, she was very angry. She always told me not to give advice. So apparently she didn't want me to tell David to propose because Phoebe was meant to be with Mike. And then she told me that she called Mike to come to Barbados but he refused or did he agree? Then.. what happened next?

_-FLASHBACK-_

Monica and I were having dinner at the restaurant in the hotel and we watched David and Phoebe arrive. I held out my hand for them to see us and they smiled as they saw my hand. They walked over to the table behind Monica.

"I can't believe she's gonna say yes to David. She's clearly in love with Mike." Monica spoke passionately, but her hair was all frizzy and looked like as though she had been electrocuted.

"You know, it's very hard to take you seriously when you look like that."

We looked over to their table and after David ordered champagne, he sat down and held Phoebe's hands. "Uh, Phoebe, uh, I have... something I wanna say."

"Oh my God, he's gonna do it now. Please, I cannot watch this, let's go." I heard Monica's voice cut in the middle of his speech. But then, I had a reason why we could finish our meal.

"I think we have some time. Have you ever heard him talk?" I imitated him. "Uh, Phoebe, uh, I would be honoured, uh..." And it wouldn't have been complete without Phoebe's part. "Spit it out, David!" I saw my wife gave me a glint of a smile.

And then I heard him talk. "Uh, Phoebe, uh..." Facepalm. "You're an amazing woman, and the time we spent apart was, was unbearable. Of course the sanitation strikes in Minsk didn't help!"

"Sure, ok, yeah." I could tell she was trying to hurry him up and speed things along and if I didn't mention, Monica told Phoebe that he was going to marry him.

"But well, now that we're together again, I don't ever want to be apart. So, to that end..."

I saw him take out the ring from his coat pocket, and I knew what Monica and I were thinking. This is it. But right when Phoebe was looking at the ring, Mike appeared from the side and saw what was happening. Well, he obviously knew because Monica told him… Phoebe saw Mike too and she looked astonished.

"Oh my God, Mike!"

"It's David, actually!" I guess David thought that she was talking to him and got his name wrong again.

"No, Mike's here." She pointed towards and as David turned around.

"Oh, hi Mike!" He was probably relieved that she didn't forget his name again, but on the other hand, he was probably hating Mike right now.

"Hi David. Chandler." He started to walk over slowly as I gave him a wave. "Monic-oh!" He saw my wife's hair and I could tell he was aghast by it. Nevertheless, my wife gave up on telling everybody this:

"It's the humidity!" She held her curly hair while shaking it. And yes, she shouted – so loud that I think I burst my eardrums.

He stopped at Phoebe's table and said to her as softly as ever, "Hi Phoebe."

"What're you, what are you doing here?" I could tell she had mixed feelings by the way her voice sounded.

"I have a question I need to ask you."

David cut him off at that point. "I have a question I was kinda gonna ask her myself."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, but before you do, she really needs to hear this."

"Ok, would you care for my seat as well?" He was getting annoyed by the expression on his face.

"Actually yeah, that'll be great." He responded smoothly, that it left David to pause and then agree.

"That's fair, you've had a long trip." He stood up and looked around where else he should sit. And then he found us and just stood near us, probably trying to eavesdrop on them.

"Phoebe, I love you. I mean, I missed you so much these last few months and I thought we were apart for a good reason, but then I suddenly realized that there was no reason good enough to keep me from spending the rest of my life with you." I saw David do a little lunge towards them.

"Kinda stepped on the toes of what I was going to say."

"Sorry David, but she really has to know this."

"Alright, but after this I want to see you outside." He took a look outside and saw that it was pouring cats and dogs. "If the rain stops."

"You're the most incredible woman I've ever met. How can I lose you?" I could tell by Phoebe's face that she was very flattered. "Now, I don't actually have a ring..."

David looked proud and I suppose boastful. "I have a ring."

But obviously I had to ruin it for him. "I wouldn't brag too much about that thing, big guy." Like seriously, get a real engagement ring! There is hardly any diamond in that thing and he says that it's a ring.. right..

"Phoebe, will you marry me?" Mike smiled pleasantly at her.

Phoebe smiled at him sweetly and blinked for a few seconds. "No!" I really thought that she would have said yes! But at least it wasn't a harsh no, it was more like someone complimenting you and you disagree. David stepped forward and lunged in again.

"Uhm... Ha ha!" He pointed at Mike and mocked him but Phoebe started to explain why she said no.

"I love you. But I never needed a proposal from you. I just needed to know that we were headed somewhere, you know, that we had a future."

"We can have any future you want." Mike replied as they both held their hands together and gazed each other in their eyes. I guess David was feeling left out and out of the picture, I mean I would be!

"Ok, I'm gonna take off."

Phoebe looked at him and was so upset for him. "David, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry."

"Just so I know, if I had asked first..."

"Yeah, I might have said yes, but that would have been wrong." Phoebe clarified.

"Please, you don't have to explain. I mean, perhaps if I hadn't gone to Minsk things would have worked out for us. And I wouldn't have ruined my career, or lost that toe to frostbite. It was a good trip!" David exited out of the restaurant and probably back to America, maybe even Minsk if he wants to ruin his life more. But you know, his decision!

Mike turned to Phoebe. "Is it ok if I hug you now?"

"Yes," Phoebe made a giggle and they both stood up and kissed. What happened next, I should've seen coming.

"Because of our meddling! Alright?" Yep, that was Monica and she said it to everyone in the restaurant while pointing both her arms in the air. I wanted some of this action so I just made two pointing fingers and waved them around.

Yeah.. that was a really good moment wasn't it? So I was basically the match maker of the group. I matched Ross and Rachel, and I matched Phoebe and Mike. Ok, so maybe I wasn't the match maker as much as the spills the beans guy… but at least I was the start of their relationship and that without me, they wouldn't be together.

What about the "player" of the gang? That's right, I'm talking about Joey Tribbiani. The guy who can just never stick to one girl and never calls them back the next day…

_-FLASHBACK-_

I was looking for a new roommate and right now, I was interviewing Eric, a person who is looking for an apartment.

"Soo, ah," I looked at the sheet. "Eric, what kind of photography do ya do?"

"Oh, mostly fashion, so there may be models here from time to time, I hope that's cool." Oh my God, are you kidding me? He started looking around the place.

"Yes, that is cool." Obviously. "Because I have models here y'know," I paused. "Never."

"Oh, yeah, during the summer, I spend most weekends at my sister's beach house, which you are welcome to use by the way." I put the interview sheet on the bench and I was leaning on my pencil. "Although, I should probably tell you, she's a porn star." Crack. I just heard my pencil break into two. I must have leant on it too hard…

"Well, listen I ah, still have one more person to ah meet, but unless it turns out to be your sister," I gave two miniature coughs. "I think you're chances are pretty good." He offered me a handshake. But I was all, what the hell, he's the perfect roommate!

"Alright." I laughed as I gave him a huge hug. Don't think that I'm gay by the way.. Because I'm not. I'm not.

A couple of hours later, an Italian looking guy came to look at the apartment.

I started pointing things, running quickly, knowing that this won't be the guy who's going to be living with me. "Bedroom. Bathroom. Living room. This right here is the kitchen, and thanks for coming by." I opened the door for him as I showed him the way out. "Bye-bye."

"Don't you ah, don't you wanna ask me any questions?" He crossed his arms as if knowing that I wanted to get rid of him. He's not wrong though. I closed the door and turned to him.

"Sure. Ummm.." I puffed out my cheeks and asked the first question that came to mind. "What's up?"

"Well, ah, I'm an actor." He seemed pretty proud of it. "I'm fairly neat. I ah, I got my own TV." He pointed at it. "Oh, and don't worry I'm totally okay with the gay thing."

Okay.. it's safe to say that I did not know that that was coming. "What gay thing?"

He looked stunned and I could tell he thought that I was gay. Which I am not. "Ah, y'know just in general people being gay, thing. I'm totally cool with that." He looked away, probably hating himself that he said that. Which he should. I'm not gay, not gay at all.

I opened the door and this time he went out as I looked at the paper.

His writing was really messy. Either that or he doesn't know how to spell his own name. "Well okay Jerry, thanks for stopping by."

Monica came up the stairs and was just about to go into her apartment as she saw that I was interviewing a person to be my new roommate.

"Hi."

"Hey!" I could tell he was hitting on her. Why else would he have done a sexy smile and a deep voice? Not gay, still not gay at all..

The guy called Jerry walked down the stairs and I saw Monica mouth 'Oh my God!'. Still pretty hung up on the fact that he thought I was gay, I just mocked her and we both closed our apartment doors.

Oh right, how could I forget? I was the one who "found" Joey and introduced him to the group! He would have never become an actor without me or anything! But if I wanted Eric, then why did I end up with Joey again?

_-FLASHBACK-_

I was waiting for Eric to move in and I was in my room. I walked out and I saw Mr. Heckles just standing there. "BAH!" I took a step back. Yep, you could imagine how I felt. I was surprised, shocked, startled, confused... all those feelings at once. And I was wondering why the hell he was in my room for.

A couple hours later I realised that Eric must've not come and stood me up. So I called up Joey, yeah, he's name wasn't Jerry, he said that his writing was just really messy. He started to move in with all his boxes and I saw Monica leave from her apartment.

"Hi, again." She said looking at Joey.

"Hey!" With the same voice and smile like before, as he headed into the apartment. I was leaving for work and seeing Joey with the big box, I moved out of the way, especially since he wasn't looking where he was going.

"Hey!" I saw Monica, and no, I didn't do it in the voice Joey did it in.

"Thank you soo, much." I knew she would've appreciated it.

"Oh, don't thank me, thank the jerk that never showed up." I replied, still annoyed. "Okay, I gotta get to get to work."

So basically that jerk didn't show up.. Damn it, I would've been able to see models and go their beach house! But in exchange I have Joey, who brings girls, doesn't call them back and leaves them for me to take care of him and tell the girl that he isn't looking for a relationship. Same thing.

Now Ross… he was my friend in college, I was probably his only friend. Let me see if I remember a time when we were back in college…

_-FLASHBACK-_

We arrived at Ross' house for Thanksgiving, the worst holiday ever. Oh the college years, looking all cool and having trendy hairstyles.

"Hey!" Ross introduced me to his family as he opened the door. He put his arm around my neck as I shook his parents' hands.

"Uh, everyone, this is Chandler! My roommate and lead singer of our band!" We both punched our hands in the air, acting all cool.

"Ross!" I heard someone wanting to be introduced, and I could tell she was shy.

"Oh, this is Monica." He pointed towards her as she introduced herself and reached over to give me a big handshake.

"Hi, I'm Ross's little sister."

I looked at her and she was really overweight… "Okay." I half scoffed half chuckled, thinking I was way too good for her.

"I'm so glad you could come Chandler, we've got plenty of food so I hope you're hungry." Ross' mom said to me enthusiastically.

"Oh, mom. Mom. Chandler hates Thanksgiving and doesn't eat any Thanksgiving food." Ross patted my back, and disagreed with his mom while I just smiled innocently.

"Oh, well, I'm so glad you brought him here then." Yeah, I could tell she was disappointed.

"Umm, Chandler, if you want I can make you some macaroni and cheese for dinner." Monica she moved her body side to side, shyly asking me. Probably because to talk with me, it's just too hard. Well, I am good-looking. She took a sip of diet coke as I replied with what I do best, a joke.

"Well, as long as the pilgrims didn't eat it, I'm in." I saw her laugh, and because she was halfway swallowing her diet coke, some diet coke came out of her nose.

She immediately covered it up and she was blushing. "Damn it!" And she walked away to clean it up.

Ross saw Rachel looking at herself in the mirror and he nudged me. I nudged him back because I knew what he was thinking - I'm gonna go after her. I patted him on the back as he made his way over and I stepped out to see what was going to happen.

Awh, look at when we were like so young, in college.. How stupid we must have looked with those haircuts and our clothes.. So without me, Ross would be a loner! Haha, I knew that he couldn't do better without me! But wait, wasn't there more to the story? What about Monica, how she's still overweight…

_-FLASHBACK-_

I was having my macaroni and cheese on the couch and I saw Monica come over to sit down. And she did. Right beside me. And when she did, the couch couldn't help but flop, making me jump a bit.

"Hey Chandler! Did you like the macaroni and cheese?"

"Oh yeah, it was great. You should be a chef." I said it as a joke, seeing anyone can make mac and cheese.

"Okay!" Did she really think I was being serious?

I just stood up and walked away with my plate to the kitchen to wash up. Also because I saw Rachel come and I didn't want to get in the middle of boyfriends and stuff.

"So I'm thinking about asking Rachel out tonight. Y'know maybe play her that song we wrote last week." We washed the dishes and Ross was talking about Rachel.

"Emotional Knapsack?" I replied.

"Yeah."

"Right on!" I replied smiling. But then I realised something. "Oh! Uh, but, don't take too long okay? Cause uh, we're gonna test out our fake ID's tonight, right _Clifford Alverez_." I said winking while laughing.

"Listen, _Roland Chang_," Yeah, we were still laughing. "If things go well, I'm gonna be out with her all night."

I panicked. "Dude, don't do that too me!"

"All right, it's cool you can stay here. My parents won't mind."

"No, it's not that, I just don't want to be stuck here all night with your fat sister." I complained.

"Hey!" I know Ross was taken aback by that, but it wasn't really a big deal.

I opened my eyes and stopped the flashback. Shit, I said what about Monica? She was _fat_? Oh my God, I remembered her telling me the story and how she heard me say that! And so that was why she turned so slim, she hated me for saying that and she lost weight immediately the next year. So if I wasn't existing in this world, no one said anything about that and she likes the way she is. And _I_ was the one who told her to become a chef, even though I was joking. It's all starting to make sense now. Why everything is so different is because I impacted on everybody's lives!

I heard thunder rumble and it was starting to rain again. Is it always going to rain in the evening here? I was feeling awfully hungry, but that didn't stop me to look outside. I went over to the windowsill, where there was a sofa right underneath it. I sat down, eyes looking outside at the rain, my legs crossed and hands together. Was I ever going to get out of this mess?

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay, but as you can see there was a lot to write about! So I tried writing just like the F.R.I.E.N.D.S creators did, with the flashbacks. It took long to write because I had to write exactly what the characters did as well as looking at what they did. So I basically had to watch the F.R.I.E.N.D.S episodes - not that I'm complaining! I hope it bought you many memories and so now you know why the characters are like without Chandler! I hope you kinda know how Chandler must've felt through all this! I know I kept on over-using words, but I didn't really know how to explain it.. I was going to put this into two parts, but I didn't really know how to cut it. So there's a long chapter for you!**

**Please COMMENT/VOTE/FOLLOW! I appreciate them very much and even though I keep saying it, I really do! Thanks once more, and hopefully the next update won't be too long. Thanks for reading! xx**


	9. Chapter Seven: The Notes

**Chapter Seven: The Notes**

* * *

I was staring outside my window, just watching the rain pelting down, watching the trees and leaves sway from side to side, really starting to miss my friends and family. Well actually, just my friends, I can do a whole lot better without my 'rents.. That's what you gotta say when you have a gay father and a mother who writes graphic adult novels for a living. Facepalm. How did I _ever_ manage to stay alive? As well as get married and have kids? I was literally a wreck. I think I barely managed to do these things just because of my loving wife - Monica. Without her I wouldn't be the man I am now. I sighed. Was I really going to get out of this mess? Why did we have to end with a fight? I love her, and she means the world to me. My eyes started stinging and I could feel my throat closing up. Tears started to form from my eyes and I tried to blink them away, but it just made it easier for it to stream across my face. I closed my eyes as I felt the water from my eyes drip on the floor. I wiped the tears that were on my cheek and I rubbed my eyes as I stifled a sob. I sniffed as I realised how much I had missed her; what I would be without her. I put my thumb and finger to the sides of my eyes as I tried to stop shedding tears. I breathed softly in and out through my mouth as I hadn't receive any oxygen in until now.

Y'know, there was a time when I actually couldn't cry at all? I just thought it was the dumbest thing ever. I mean, water coming out of your eyes, COME ON! But then, when Monica found out about how I couldn't cry if I wanted to, she started getting a bit angry, maybe wondering why the hell her boyfriend couldn't shed some tears for anything. It was because of that movie, E.T., or else she wouldn't have known. Luckily I managed to be able to cry soon, because I proposed to Monica a couple of months later and how sad would it be if I wasn't crying at that moment? So that's basically another thing that Monica taught me to do - crying.

By now, my eyes started to well up again, but I heard a knock on the door. I wiped my face with the bottom of my shirt to look that I wasn't crying over nothing and to also freshen up. I puffed out my cheeks as I started to walk over to the door, with my socks on and my hair probably all over the place. My work clothes were a mess too, seeing that I wore this over 2 days now, and who knows when I'm going to be changing.

I grabbed the door handle and it swung open. There was no one in sight; I looked left and right and all I could see was the empty corridor. I was about to turn around but I saw a brown paper bag on the floor right in front of my door, much like the one that helped me breathe again, and I picked it up. The smell of turkey burst through my nose and my nose-hairs immediately pricked up. Eugh, in the paper bag, there were 2 turkey sandwiches. Doesn't the hotel know how much I hate turkey? Of course not, and yet they must know something about me not existing. I was about to return it to the front desk, yes, I would be willing to walk all the way to the front desk, just to return this piece of shit. Like seriously, this was the meal that I was eating when my parents told me that they were going to be divorced. Yep, Thanksgiving, the worst holiday ever. I took another look at the turkey sandwich and I was really hungry. More than one day without food, you must have known how I was feeling. You would eat something that you seriously ate if that was the only thing that you could right?

I took the sandwich out and there was something I didn't see before. There was a note, folded on top of the sandwich. I opened it carefully, part of me was wanting to know what it was and another part of me was a bit scared. What was it and what did have to do with me? My eyes immediately could have literally fallen out of my sockets. In red writing, the exact words were "GET OVER IT." Do they really know every single thing about me? Why do they know? How do they know?

I walked over to the sofa that was near the window and sat down. I put the note to the side, my hands quivering slightly. Just slightly. I looked down on the turkey paper bag that was on my lap. I took the cling wrapped turkey sandwich out of the bag as I looked away as if not wanting anything to do with it. I was about to look at it, but I hesitated. I made a face, and according to Monica, I made my "sex" face. I started to peel it open, and the smell was as strong as ever. Memories came flooding back and I could hear the houseboy's voice ringing in my ears. "More turkey Mr. Chandler?" His r's were slurred since he had an accent. By now, the turkey sandwich was bare without any wrap or bag to cover it up. It's no big deal, it's no big deal. It's just a turkey sandwich, and you haven't eaten for days. I kept telling myself, hoping that I would get over it.

I grabbed the sandwich with two hands, and it was like I was about to kiss Phoebe all over again. Y'know when Monica and I were dating, it was a secret and everybody found out about us through the prank that they did. Phoebe was acting if she had a crush on me and one thing led to another, and we were almost going to have "sexual intercourse" but I broke out the secret and that was basically how everybody found out… except for Ross, who found out the hard way.. Yeah, I'm not gonna start that. I had no choice but to eat the damn turkey that I was dreading. My stomach grumbled as I remembered how hungry I was. I groaned and lunged in, taking a small bite into the sandwich. I tasted the meat in my mouth and I held my breath while chewing so that I couldn't taste it at all. I took a massive gulp as I took a breath. That wasn't so bad I suppose. I'll just do it the hard way, even if it means not to breath 90% of the time.

So about 45 minutes later, I was finally done. I had crumbs on my mouth as I wiped it with my shirt sleeve. Man, these clothes are gonna get real dirty. Well actually, they already are. I got the cling wrap from the sandwich and rolled it into a ball which I placed inside the paper bag. And there was something that I didn't notice before. There was another piece of paper there, another note. I reached down as I opened it and when I read it I knew exactly where to go. Ross' old apartment.

Want to know what the note read? "MAKE PEOPLE REMEMBER YOU, PUT EVERYTHING BACK TO NORMAL AND SIT YOUR FRIENDS ON _THE_ COUCH." Again, in red writing and the same typical handwriting.

* * *

**Hey guys, I am SO SO sorry that this update was so late! I was super busy and I had a bit of a writer's block! Please forgive me and hope you enjoyed! Getting mysterious? And I'm so sorry you had to put up with Chandler eating a turkey sandwich! Y'know how much he hates them! So there's a piece of the puzzle found! **

**Please remember to COMMENT/VOTE/FOLLOW! I love you all so much, and thanks so much for getting this to more than 1250 reads! So hopefully this time the update won't be long, but if it is, I promise it'll be a great chapter! Thanks so much for reading! xx**


End file.
